The Feud
by Ginger5
Summary: Harry and Draco are sent to the Headmaster's Office after an incident in Potions.


**The Feud**

**Written by Ginger**

Harry Potter leant on the edge of Dumbledore's desk, while opposite him, Draco Malfoy slouched against a bare patch of wall devoid of a portrait. They both glared at each other, daring the other to look away first.

Of course, it was Malfoy's fault they were both up in Dumbledore's office in the first place. Malfoy had been getting on Harry's nerves from the very beginning of the day, well he'd been getting on his nerves for five and a half years, but it still never changed anything.

"Potter!" spat Malfoy, breaking the silence in the room.

Harry continued to stare, narrowing his eyes even more, "_What_?"

"It's all your fault we're here."

"My fault?!" said Harry, looking incredulously at him. "How can all this be my fault?" He stood upright and tightened his grasp on the edge of the desk. "If you haven't forgotten already; it was _you _who got us in this mess in the first place!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you were the one adding the ingredients." Draco stared at "his" hand, which to put in plain perspective WASN'T his hand. "Anyway, do you think I like being in this body? Because I don't!"

"I don't like being in THIS body either! I mean, we're supposed to go invisible, not change into each other AND YOU were the one who said to put more than a pinch of powdered horn into it!"

"If you want my opinion, I'd say you're getting all flustered because Pansy kissed you earlier." Malfoy chuckled, despite himself. "You're face was a masterpiece of horror."

"You didn't look too keen either when Hermione hugged you after that fight." Harry turned to a mirror to see his reflection, which was the exact image of his archenemy. He then turned back to face a wizard who was the exact replica of him, but was in fact Draco Malfoy. It was kind of strange when you see yourself threatening you, if you know what I mean.

"If you weren't in my body, I would hex you into oblivion!" snarled Malfoy.

"Hex me if you want, you've done enough damage to yourself when you punched me in the nose." Harry puzzled over what he had just said, which certainly didn't make any sense at all.

"Well, if you weren't such a brainless pothead, I wouldn't have had to punch myself in the first place!" Then Malfoy turned to look out the window at some students milling around the lake.

"I hate you're stinkin' guts!" Harry said clenching "his" fist. He didn't have his wand; neither of them did as Snape had confiscated them. "Why did you do it?"

"I just told you!" shouted Malfoy, rounding on him, "I never did anything to that potion!"

"NEITHER DID I?"

"FINE THEN!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

There was silence for a few brief seconds.

"I know it was you, you know."

"You're wrong!"

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too!"

"NOT!

"TOO!"

"JUST – SHUT – UP!" Malfoy seemed to look strained from hollering so loud.

The portraits on the wall, all now looked alert and alive, all with their fingers tightly stuffed into their ears.

"You wait until I'm back in my body, you are so gonna pay."

"You wait until I get my wand back, then we'll see who's paying who."

"That's it," Harry cried angrily. He picked up one of Dumbledore's odd instruments, which had a sharp edge to it and scraped it down "his" arm. Harry winced as the cut started to bleed.

"Hey! That's my arm!" snarled Malfoy. He picked up a letter opener and stubbed "his" toe. Malfoy yelped, then tried to manage a smirk, "I'll personally make sure you never ride on a broomstick again."

"So, you wanna make a game out of it, huh?" joked Harry, sternly. He punched himself in the stomach; then choked and coughed in wheezes.

Malfoy then punched himself in the face, making himself groan heavily.

Dumbledore entered through his fireplace then, surveying the scene in front of him gravely. Draco and Harry were still punching and kicking themselves in various places then followed it up by groaning and yelling in pain.

"That will do," said Dumbledore. Both boys stopping hurting themselves abruptly and then heaved themselves down into an armchair. They stared guiltily at Dumbledore. Both boys looked worse for wear. "I can see that Snape was wrong, when he said you've drank a wrath potion. But indeed, I can see now, from what I have just seen that you've switched bodies."

"It was Harry's fault," said Malfoy.

"NO, it WASN'T!"

"Quiet!" said Dumbledore, "it was neither of you that ruined your potions project. It was in fact-" Dumbledore paused and saw both boys staring at him intently. He then said a word.

"WHAT?" both boys bellowed in shock.

"Only joking!" chuckled Dumbledore, "No it wasn't me, it was actually nobody's fault. You two were the only ones who drank the potion as everyone else in the class never managed to complete their Invisibility Potion because of that disruption with Goyle's cauldron blowing up. And how this has happened? Well, the student's cupboard was stock with powdered dragon talons, instead of powdered unicorn horns. And the effects of these ingredients, even though they look similarly alike in powdery form, are very different, as you two would already know."

Both boys gaped, then looked at each other.

"It was still you're fault," muttered Harry to Draco.

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No... listen to me, when I say it WASN'T."

Dumbledore sighed, as he continued to listen to their pointless argument. He wondered what they'd say when he told them that the potion's effect would last at least a month. He grinned, despite himself.


End file.
